Friendship
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Naoto POV.cerita setelah souji kembali ke kotanya.cerita ringan.jangan ketipu judulnya!aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa nyasar judul itu.


**Friendship**

"Na~o~to-kun!!" suara yang meneriakkan namaku sambil bernyanyi itu agak mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku baru sadar bahwa ini sudah saatnya pulang. "Naoto-kun. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Ayolah! Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakannya sambil kita pulang? Ayo Na~o~to-kun!" gadis idola itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lenganku.

"Baiklah, Rise-san. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membereskan barangku sebentar" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan mulai memasukkan buku-buku dan kertas yang ada di mejaku ke dalam tas.

"Jadi jadi...kau tau kan beberapa hari ini aku agak dekat dengan Kanji-kun?" Rise menundukkan kepalanya sehingga aku agak kesulitan melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah dan dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tau. Dan aku yakin semua murid di Yasogami dapat melihat itu. Memangnya kenapa?" _tentu saja semua tau bahwa mereka dekat. Rise, seorang mantan idola yang populer dan cantik. Kanji, seorang lelaki bertampang sangar yang sebenarnya hatinya sangat lembut, dia pun seorang mantan preman. Mereka berdua pernah masuk TV dan juga Midnight Channel. Walaupun mereka adalah mantan artis idola dan preman, tetap saja mereka pasti diperhatikan._

"Sebenarnya, saat jam makan siang tadi, Kanji-kun mengajakku untuk makan di atap sekolah. Dan...dan dia..." wajah Rise semakin memerah dan, "Dia bilang suka padaku"

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lebar dan memandang Rise-san dengan tidak percaya "Benarkah?! Kalau begitu bagus! Bukankah kau memang sudah menunggu saat ini terjadi? Jadi, kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja aku bilang iya! Sudah lama aku menantikan ini. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Padahal aku pikir Kanji-kun menyukaimu, Naoto-kun. Walupun mungkin dia memang pernah menyukaimu Naoto-kun. Tapi setelah kamu jadian dengan Senpai, mungkin dia menyerah" dia tersenyum kemudian berkata lagi, "Tapi dia pun mengira aku menyukai Senpai. Padahal...aku hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang Senpai saja. Yang benar-benar aku cintai adalah Kanji-kun"

_Senyuman Rise-san...benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia memang sedang sangat bahagia. Senpai... Sekarang Rise__-san dan Kanji-kun sudah jadian. Aku...rindu padamu Senpai._

**"Jadi maksudmu... Rise**** dan Kanji sudah pacaran? Waah...benar-benar berita bagus, Naoto. Kurasa aku harus menelepon mereka nanti dan mengucapkan selamat"**

"Iya! Itu ide yang bagus Senpai" aku tersenyum dan merebahkan badanku ke kasurku.

**"Hey, Naoto... Maaf tapi, aku tutup teleponnya dulu yah? Aku masih ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan dan har****us kukumpulkan lusa. Kau kan tau, targetku adalah peringkat satu se-angkatanku. Ahahaha... Sekali lagi maaf yah Naoto? Aku janji akan meneleponmu lagi besok**" terdengar suara Senpai yang kelihatannya lelah.

"Ahaha... Iya... Aku tau. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu yah Senpai. Aku tidak mau Senpai sampai sakit" kataku dengan suara lembut sambil berjalan menuju meja belajar di sudut ruanganku yang lebih sering kugunakan untuk melihat dokumen-dokumen pencurian di Inaba.

**"Iyah. Terima kasih. ****Sampai nanti Naoto. I love you"** kata Senpai dengan suara lembut.

"Sampai nanti. I love you too Senpai" aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menekan tombol merah yang ada di HP-ku untuk memutuskan panggilan kemudian meletakkannya di meja itu. _Senpai kelihatannya sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Padahal sebelumnya kami bisa berbicara lewat telepon sekitar satu jam-an. Tapi minggu ini, kami hanya berbicara sekitar 15 menit-an. Apa...mungkin Senpai sudah punya pacar lain di sana? Ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Senpai tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku harus percaya padanya._ _Iya...aku percaya pada Senpai._ Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandiku dan mengambil handukku. Saat aku akan membuka pintu...

'Now I face out, I hold out. I reach out to the truth of my life seeking to seize, on the whole moment yeah' dering teleponku membuatku tidak jadi masuk ke kamar mandi dan meraih teleponku yang tadinya kuletakkan di meja dan melihat layarnya. 'Rise kujikawa caling...' segera saja kuangakat telepon itu.

"Iya Rise-san? Ada apa?" aku duduk di kursi belajarku sambil meletakkan topi kesayanganku di meja.

**"Ah, Naoto****-kun. Aku ingin memberitau. Barusan saja Yukiko-senpai meneleponku dan bilang kita akan kumpul di Junes besok jam 8. Di tempat seperti biasa lah. Katanya saat Yukiko-senpai ingin meneleponmu, nomormu sibuk terus. Jadi dia menitip pesan kepadaku agar aku yang menyampaikan. Kau kan tau Yukiko-senpai sangat sibuk" **kata Rise-san menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Besok jam 8 di Junes. Aku mengerti"

**"*giggle* memangnya tad****i kamu menelepon siapa sih? Senpai yah?"**

"A-ah... Iya" mukaku memerah seiring mengatakannya.

**"Ahaha... Ya sudahlah. Sampai besok yah Naoto****-kun!"**

"Iyah. Sampai besok" kemudian aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju kamar mandi.

Paginya aku kemudian terbangun, masih mengantuk. Tapi aku teringat ada janji dengan teman-temanku di Junes hari ini. Aku segera saja bersiap-siap dan mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas biru tua yang biasa kukenakan dan juga celana panjang bercorak kota-kotak hijau. Saat aku turun, Yakushiji-san sedang menyiapkan makanan dan berada di dapur. Karna suara hentakan kakiku, dia menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum, "Ah, selamat pagi Naoto-sama. Anda mau keluar?" tanya Yakushiji-san sambil mencuci tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Iya. Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku hari ini. Aku tidak tau akan pulang jam berapa"

"Ah, baiklah Naoto-sama" Yakushiji-san menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu" kataku sambil berjalan ke arah rak sepatu dan mengenakan sepatu kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Junes Food Court

_Ah, ternyata Yosuke-senpai dan Teddie sudah sampai dan menunggu duluan._ Aku menghampiri mereka dan mereka kelihatannya sadar akan keberadaanku dan melihat ke arahku.

"Aahhh... Nao-chan sudah datang. Kau mau minum apa kuma? Aku akan memesankan untukmu. Yosuke bilang dia akan mentraktir kita semua kuma" sambut Teddie dengan semangat.

"Hey Teddie! Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu! Jangan bilang seperti itu dong! Kalau Chie dengar..." Yosuke-senpai terhenti dan melihat ke arah belakangku kemudian berakhir dengan ekspresi...ketakutan.

"Yosuke!!! Aku dengar apa yang dikatakan Teddie. Yosh!! Aku siap! Nanti sehabis pulang kau harus menraktirku steak!" teriak Chie-senpai dengan nada kegirangan sambil berlari ke arah kami.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yosuke-senpai akan melakukan ini. Tapi... karna yang akan menraktir adalah Yosuke-senpai... maka kami tidak akan sungkan-sungkan! Iya kan Kanji-kun?" kata Rise sambil menyikut Kanji-kun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yo Senpai! Tentu saja kami tidak akan sungkan-sungkan. Kami akan pesan sebanyak mungkin agar Senpai tidak kecewa!"

"H-hey! Kalian pasti bercanda" Yosuke-senpai mengambil dompetnya dan melirik isinya, "A-ayolah! Paling tidak tunggu sampai aku gajian!"

"Ayo Rise, Yukiko, Naoto! Kita pergi untuk memesan! Aku tidak sabar!" teriak Chie-senpai sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi.

"Ah, aku disini saja Chie-senpai. Kalian bertiga pergi memesan saja" kataku sambil duduk di kursi dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga disini saja Senpai. Chie-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai saja yang pergi memesan" Rise-san pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di antara aku dan Kanji-kun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Chie" kata Yukiko-senpai sambil mendorong punggung Chie-senpai.

"Aaahh... Bagaimana ini? Uang yang sudah kukumpulkan bisa habis dalam sekejap" kata Yosuke-senpai menatap dompetnya sekali lagi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ahaha... Sudahlah Senpai. Terima saja nasibmu dan traktir kami semua" Kanji-kun menggodanya sambil merangkulkan lengannya di pundaknya.

"Yah... Terima kasih telah menghiburku Kanji" Yosuke-senpai melihat ke arah lain kemudian melihat ke arah Kanji-kun lagi dengan tatapanya yang semangat, "Hey hey Kanji. Aku dengar, kau dan Rise sudah jadian yah?" goda Yosuke-senpai.

"W-what the hell?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" muka Kanji-kun dan Rise-san memerah dan tidak berani saling menatap.

"Ahaha... Hebat sekali kau Kanji. Bagaimana kau menembaknya? Ayo...ceritakan pada kami" goda Yosuke-senpai sekali lagi.

"Aaah... Kau tidak usah tau Senpai. Memangnya kenapa Senpai ingin tau? Ooh... aku tau. Senpai sedang kebingungan yah mencari cara untuk menembak Chie-senpai?" Kanji-kun membalas menggoda Yosuke-senpai.

"Ah benar benar! Jadi ternyata Yosuke-senpai memang menyukai Chie-senpai yah?"

"Ahaha... Aku setuju dengan Kanji-kun. Jadi, kapan Senpai akan jadian dengan Chie-senpai? Kami sedang menantikannya loh" aku pun ikut berbicara sambil tertawa.

Wajah Senpai memerah, "Ah, apa-apaan sih kalian ini? A-aku tidak―"

"Hey kalian! Tolong bantu kami! Makanannya banyak nih! Kami tidak bisa membawanya sendirian" panggil Yukiko-senpai yang kemudian segera berlari menghampiri Chie-senpai. Aku dan Rise-san pun menghampiri mereka dan membawa makanannya menuju meja kami.

"Ah, dasar kalian. Pesannya banyak sekali. Cih!" kata Yosuke-senpai kesal.

"Ahaha... Sudahlah Yosuke-senpai. Nikmati saja makanannya" kataku sambil tersenyum dan duduk di kursiku lagi.

"Oh iya Nao-chan. Apa Sensei menghubungimu kuma? Apa Sensei bilang bahwa dia akan ke sini?" tanya Teddie bersemangat.

"Ah, benar juga. Souji kapan akan berkunjung ke Inaba lagi?" tambah Chie-senpai sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ah... Senpai bilang dia akan berkunjung ke sini saat liburan musim panas nanti"

"Hm? Kau masih memanggilnya 'Senpai' Naoto-kun? Kukira kau akan memanggilnya 'Souji sayangku' atau mungkin 'Souji cintaku'? Ahaha..." Yosuke-senpai menggodaku sambil tertawa. Kemudian semua pun ikut tertawa, kecuali aku. Aku hanya bisa memandang ke bawah dan mukaku memerah.

"Sudahlah Yosuke! Kau tau Naoto bukan tipe orang seperti itu kan?" Chie-senpai menepuk punggung Yosuke-senpai.

'Now I face out, I hold out. I reach out ―' segera saja kuangkat telepon itu dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

**"Hey Naoto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"** tanya suara di seberang telepon sana yang kedengarannya suara Senpai. Tadi aku tidak sempat melihat layarnya dan langsung saja menjawab.

"Ah Senpai. Aku sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain di Junes. Kalau Senpai? Apa Senpai masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas?" tanyaku.

**"Waah... Sedang berkumpul yah? Kangen juga aku berkumpul begitu. Um, aku sudah tidak sibuk. Tugasku sudah kuselesaikan kemarin"** tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan, "SOUJI!!!" teriak mereka semua dari belakangku yang hampir memekakkan telingaku. **"Ah! Dasar ribut sekali mereka? Ahaha..."** kata Senpai. Aku pun membawa HP-ku ke tempat kami tadi duduk dan men-loudspeakernya. Tentu saja semua jadi bersemangat dan duduk kembali di tempat masing-masing.

"Hey, Partner! Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Yosuke-senpai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke HP-ku yang kutaruh di tengah-tengah meja kami.

**"Ah, maaf aku masih belum sempat ke sana. Rencanaku sih liburan musim panas ini. Tunggu aku yah!"**

"Sensei..." kata Teddie dengan matanya yang sudah kelihatan berkaca-kaca, "Hwaaa... Aku rindu padamu Sensei!"

**"Teddie... Iyah. Aku juga rindu pada kalian semua. Tenang saja Teddie. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi"**

"Hey, Souji! Kau ketinggalan sesuatu! Asal kau tau... Kami semua saat ini sedang makan di Junes dengan uang Yosuke! Coba saja ada kau. Kan kita bisa menambah penderitaan Yosuke!" kata Chie-senpai yang kelihatannya sangat bersemangat.

"Dasar kau Chie. Senang sekali melihatku menderita?" kata Yosuke-senpai dalam suara yang kecil tapi masih bisa kami semua dengar.

"Senpai! Kami rindu padamu!"

"Yo Senpai! Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Souji, apa kamu baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Yukiko-senpai.

**"Waah Chie. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu menambah penderitaan Yosuke. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Ahaha... Iya Rise. Aku juga rindu kalian. Um, kabarku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, disini tidak semenarik di Inaba. Aku merindukan kehidupanku di Inaba. Oh iya Kanji Rise! Selamat yah kalian sudah jadian. Ahaha..."**

"Ah i-iya Senpai. Terima kasih" kata Rise-san malu-malu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Terima...kasih?" kata Kanji yang masih bingung apa itu kata yang pas diucapkan.

"Senpai" kataku sambil menggaruk leherku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

**"Ya Naoto?"**

"Aku... rindu padamu. Kami semua akan menunggumu pulang Senpai. Jangan lupa memberitau kami jika kau ingin pulang, jadi kami bisa menjemputmu"

**"Aku juga rindu padamu Naoto. Aku ingin segera pulang dan melihatmu, menyentuhmu... Yah, aku janji aku akan segera pulang Naoto. Aku janji"** kata Senpai dengan suara lembutnya. Walau aku tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini, tapi aku tau bahwa Senpai sedang tersenyum saat ini. _Walau Senpai tidak ada di sini, tapi kami semua masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Ini sama saja seperti biasa, Senpai ada di sini dan berkumpul dengan kami. Kami semua sedang menunggu kepulanganmu Senpai. Cepatlah pulang. Kami rindu padamu..._


End file.
